


Just For Today (But, Here's For Tomorrow)

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: The last thing Neville Longbottom expected when he woke up that morning was for Hermione Granger to show up in his office and ask him to be her fake boyfriend. He was sure he could survive this without falling over himself.





	Just For Today (But, Here's For Tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square Filled: Neville Longbottom (G4)

“You need a fake boyfriend?” Neville looked up from his paperwork. Hermione stood before him, her fingers gripped the edge of her maroon jumper, two front teeth nibbling on her bottom lip. He looked away and gulped.

Hermione pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. “I know it’s asking a lot but I know I can trust you. It's just for the one day. Besides, there will be free food.”

Free food. Casual dress. Hermione Granger as his girlfriend. _Fake_ girlfriend.

“Your parents won't be wondering why you're bringing a stranger by?”

Hermione shook her head. “Besides, I've talked about you before. They know about you. They've just never met you. I'll let you think about it.”

And just like that Hermione Granger slipped out of his office to hers, leaving him winded and rather confused.

His face felt hot. He stared at his ink bottle and wondered why he felt excited at the thought of fake dating Hermione.

* * *

“You look very nice, Neville.”

Hermione brushed a hand over his dark blue dress shirt. Glancing down at his dark slacks and polished brown leather shoes.

“You're sure? I wasn't -” he cleared his throat. “I tried.”

Hermione smiled. “Well, your efforts are greatly appreciated.”

She walked to her coffee table and picked up her purse. Neville took this time to look around her small home. The sitting room was of ample size with two sofas and said coffee table. The walls were a soft lilac and clad with photographs on one wall and lined with bookshelves on another.

Just past the sitting room was a small foyer, the front door, and through the doorway he could see the kitchen. He assumed the stairs leading to the floor above was somewhere on that side of the house.

“Ready to go?” Hermione draped her purse handle over her head and picked up a wrapped box.

Hermione looked beautiful in a purple dress and dark heels. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, looking both springy and soft.

Neville wiped his hands on his pants. “Ready.”

“I'll apparate us there. It'll be quicker.”

He could only nod. She took his arm and moments later he was outside, standing in a low alcove, and birds twittering around him. “Where are we?”

She let go of his arm. “It's an old gazebo behind this small church. They don't use it anymore so I fashioned it into a safe apparition point.”

She stepped out from beneath the overgrown copse of trees and started toward the sidewalk. Neville hurried to catch up.

“Let me take that.” He held out his hands toward her gift.

She handed it over with a quick thanks. “We should probably go over some expectations.”

“Expectations?”

Hermione nodded. “You know, hand holding, touching, kissing,” she cleared her throat slightly and he thought he could see a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. “That sort of thing.”

“Oh,” his own voice wavered. He swallowed. “Well, we should probably hold hands every now and then. Touch each other. Like hands and shoulders,” he hurried, clarifying.

She nodded. “Sounds good and we can stick to cheek kisses. If that's alright with you.”

“That's fine.” Neville's chest constricted. Merlin, he shouldn't be this nervous. It was like any other outing with friends. He just needed to relax.

They walked down a quiet neighborhood. He could hear a few children's voices and shouts. Probably playing in their gardens.

Hermione tugged on his sleeve and led him up a concrete walkway. A dark brown door loomed before him. Hermione turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

“Come on, Neville.”

* * *

Hermione looked like her father. Or maybe she looked like her mother.

It didn't really matter because right now he was completely overwhelmed. He wasn't sure if he was still breathing.

Hermione had placed the gift on the entryway table, where other gifts had already been placed. She took his hand and led him further into her childhood home until she found her parents debating on which wine bottle to open.

He was now being examined by both parents. He'd been on the wrong end of someone's scrutiny countless times but for some reason, this time was in a league of its own.

“It's a pleasure to meet you both,” he said and his voice was actually firm. He held out his hand to shake both of theirs They introduced themselves as Kate and Thomas Granger.

“Hello, Neville,” Mrs. Granger said, a warm smile on her face. “Hermione has told us about you. A fellow Gryffindor, is that right?”

Neville’s eyes widened slightly. “That’s right. I wanted to extend a happy birthday to you, Mrs. Granger.”

Kate Granger was Hermione’s height, with similar warm brown eyes. She honestly looked happy to see him.

“Thank you, Neville. Welcome to our home. I’m glad Hermione’s finally decided to bring you by.” Her eyes crinkled with mirth as she turned to her daughter. “Although, I have a feeling Aunt Edith and your grandmother had something to do with it.”

“No!” Hermione answered quickly. “Neville has been very busy,” she lowered her voice, “he’s an Auror remember?”

“Like Harry, right?” Mr. Granger noted. “So, you work in law enforcement. Have you thought about how that schedule will work out with family life?”

“Okay.” Hermione grabbed Neville’s hand and pulled him away from her parents. “Gonna go see my grandmother now.”

Neville heard Mr. and Mrs. Granger chuckle behind them.

Hermione led him into the sitting room that was clustered with more people, mostly adults, and a few babies. “Sorry about that,” she murmured. “I wasn’t expecting that from them.”

Neville squeezed her hand. “Don’t worry about it. It’s what I’m here for.”

She looked over her shoulder and the smile she gave him made his heart leap.

“Hermione, darling, come here and tell your Aunt Edith that Titanic was the best movie of the last century.”

“Grandmother.” Hermione settled beside an elderly woman sitting in a worn armchair. Hermione slid her fingers between Neville’s. “I can’t say for sure whether or not Titanic was the best movie of the last century because I haven’t seen it.”

“You haven’t seen it?” Her grandmother gasped. Her gaze landed on Neville and she gasped again. “Oh, darling, who is this?”

“Grandmother, this is Neville. He’s my boyfriend. Neville this is my grandmother, Elizabeth Granger.”

Her grandmother’s eyes landed on their hands. “Boyfriend, hm? You look like a strong looking fellow. Are you going to make an honest girl of our Hermione?”

Neville looked toward Hermione, who was blushing and shifting slightly on her feet. “I’d be honored and incredibly lucky if she’d have me, but we’re still fairly new, Mrs. Granger.”

Grandmother Elizabeth’s face lit up. “A good answer, my boy. Hermione, you should have him taste your berry custard tart. She made it fresh this morning, Neville. Be sure to try some before it’s all eaten.”

“I definitely will.” He felt Hermione tug on his hand. “It was a pleasure meeting you.”

Hermione bent over and kissed her grandmother on the cheek. “I’ll talk to you in a bit, grandmother. I want to get Neville settled in.”

“Of course, of course.” She waved them off.

* * *

Hermione handed him a plate set with a mini chicken pot pie and a slice of her berry custard tart. She sat beside him with her own plate. The sun was low in the sky and it made her glow beside him.

The birthday party had moved outdoors. Hermione’s parents walked around sharing wine and chatting. But, he and Hermione were nestled slightly away on a small bench.

He dug into the berry tart.

“Thanks for today, Neville.” Hermione poked at her pie. “I really appreciate it. I wanted to show my grandmother I was okay. She’s a little old fashioned and she’s been pretty adamant on me finding someone and settling down. I thought this way, she has one less thing to stress about.”

“I understand. My grandmother is the same way.”

Hermione stuttered over her words. “Oh, goodness, you’d understand more than most. I’m sorry.”

Neville reached out and squeezed her knee. “Don’t worry about it.”

She scooted closer to him, her leg flushed against his. “This hasn’t been so bad, right?”

Neville shook his head. “It’s been fun being your boyfriend. I mean, playing your boyfriend.” He stared at his food. “This berry tart is really good.”

She giggled beside him. “You think so? Well, maybe if you’re not busy, I can make it again next week, maybe with some dinner –”

“And a walk through that art exhibit you mentioned last week?”

Her smile filled him with ease and he couldn’t fight off his own grin as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Her breath tickled his skin. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
